


Now that my soul is damaged

by Diyami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Depression, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Red has been having a really bad time dealing with Gasters abuse and pregnancy.  He just so tried.  Can he get some peice?Inspired by chapter 59 of CYOF and all of A Future Closed.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Now that my soul is damaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HailSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Future Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939792) by [HailSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam). 



It was the middle of the day, the little skeleton knew he should get up and make some food, but he was just so drained and in pain. 

Gaster had taken Red's part with him today and had been messing with the abused monster all morning. 

Red hurt to much to leave the relative comfort of the couch. His small blanket, now ripped form his claws like finger gripping it tightly as the defiled monster dubbed over this protruding tummy. 

One of the baby's kicked, further adding to his misery, as they used his spine like a kickboxer training for a championship fight. They tended to get anxious when every their Mama was in pain and depression. 

'Done,' he thought to himself, 'Be done, "Please." He whined and one last red tear freed it's self.

He continued to absently staring at the wall as he wait for the mystery pain and touching to start again.

After a few more kicked to his ribs and nothing else, he figured it was safe enough. He rubbed next to the siblings. "Please stop Babies…" a dual kick to his rib and already aching pelvis bought another tear.

"Please…" the desolate mother begged. His mind racing for a way to calm the soon to be children, so he could get a monument of piece.

He remembered hearing a lab assist soothing voice once. They had been cleaning up after an experiment and the voice had been a soft and melodic sounding.  
It had calmed the frighten and hurt skeleton, unbeknownst to the assist.

'Maybe it would work for them?' The expectant mother though, but couldn't remember the words. So, he just started to talking in the rhythmic way,  
"I know our life is empty and you hate to face this world alone," The babies started to calm bit, so he went on, "so, you're searching for an angel."

He continued to rub calming circles above the developing souls."Someone who can make you whole," he paused staring at the crack in the plaster. It looked a lot like the one on his soul. A sharp kick to his spine brought his attention back.

"I can not save you," he confused, "I can't even save myself," more tears rolled down his already stain face. He whispered, "So just save yourself."

The little ones stopped kicking.

"I know that i've been damaged. My soul has suffered such abuse," he confessed to them, "but I am not your savior. I am just as fucked as you."

It felt really good to tell them the truth. Like some part of him was not letting his babies down because they would already know not to expect much or anything form a failed experiment like him. Red had never been able to live up to the doctor's expectations, so why believe he could live up to the babies. 

"My life has been a nightmare. My soul is fractured to the bone," he continued.

Red never had an identity, other than a failure. Being pregnant and giving birth would not change that He confessed as he looked down at the two glowing soulings, "If I must be lonely. I think I'd rather be alone."

The truth he felt came tumbling out, "You can not save me." He chocked on a sob, "You can't even save yourself."

Two kick simultaneously pained his spine and ribs as a reply. The pain monster told them, "I can not save you. I can't even save myself."

He thought to himself, why did he even try to soothe them.

Red closed his eyes and tried to closed out this world and the pain. It would be better to never wake up, to say in that one blissed full dream world. Away for everything. The one dream where he had friends, who loved, cared, and kept him safe. The good dream that he could watch himself be happy, even if it would never really be 'him ' because he was Red. He was not allowed to have the happiness, the safety. He was the failure. The sexy toy. The breeding tool. He knew he didn't deserve to live happily, Gaster had made that clear to him many times, yet he could dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs is, Save yourself by stabbing westward.  
> https://youtu.be/5NZsCYOM4j0


End file.
